Don't deserve you
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Jeremy/ Anna. Amor idiota: tu por el, el por otra.


**Disclaimer**: El siguiente fic esta basado en la serie de Warner Vampire Diaries, que a su vez se basa en los libros de L. (aunque no se parezcan en casi nada) y bueno.. nada me pertenece, solo el simple deseo de encontrarme con algunoç vampiro sexy y bueno q quiera transformarme

Enjoy!

**Don't deserve you.**

**31 de Octubre.**

**Otra desaparición en el bosque: Mystic Falls aterrorizada.**

_Los ataques de animales han sido los principales encargados de alarmar a la gente acerca de su seguridad. Ahora, es el turno de las desapariciones._

_Victoria Donovan-17 años- es la tercer muchacha que se ha reportado perdida en esta semana. _

_Al parecer, una fiesta en el bosque, derivada en un incendio que se cobró 4 vidas, fue la causa de su desaparición. Se niega rotundamente que la joven Donovan haya sido la responsable del incendio, y aunque la sheriff comentó que su expediente no esta muy limpio, la búsqueda llevada a cabo es sin fines de juzgarla en un futuro. _

_Matt Donovan, hermano de la desaparecida, ha organizado una búsqueda vecinal que se llevará a cabo desde las 19.00 hs en adelante…_

**27 de Enero.**

**Desenlace desafortunado: **

**Encontraron a Victoria Donovan**

_Mystic falls de luto._

_Vicky Donovan-17 años, desaparecida desde el pasado 31 de Octubre- fue hallada muerta en el bosque el día de ayer por la hija de la Sheriff, Caroline Forbes. _

_Por el estado del cuerpo, se puede decir que la causa fue un ataque animal, nuevamente. _

_Las autoridades afirman que se estan encargando muy severamente del asunto con el fin de acabar de una vez por todas con este gran conflicto y así, devolver a Mystic Falls la tranquilidad de sus bosques._

_El doctor Frehirg declaró: "Probablemente haya sido atacada por un oso o un lobo, debido a las mordeduras que tiene en el cuello y extremidades. Pero estoy seguro que eso no fue todo. Animales carroñeros deben de haber participado también debido a que su cuerpo esta drenado de sangre. _

_Lo único que aún no hemos podido descifrar es la causa del agujero que esta en su pecho. No parece acción de un animal, definitivamente hay alguien culpable que se oculta tras las pistas. En cuanto realicemos la autopsia del cuerpo tendremos mas novedades"…_

Jeremy arrojó ambos periódicos al suelo de su habitación, molesto. A su lado, Anna suspiró.

-¿Cómo no pude haberlo notado antes?

-Suele suceder, la idea de que alguien haya sido asesinado por vampiros no es muy común, Jeremy.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Al principio solo fueron unas lágrimas silenciosas, pero luego se convirtieron en sonoros lamentos.

Estaba _muerta_. Vicky. _Su Vicky_. Su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer relación sexual, su primer _todo_. Hacia apenas un día, cuando descubrió que era Anna realmente, se había hecho la idea de que quizás Vicky fuera un vampiro. La esperanza de que ella estuviera en alguna parte del mundo-aún siendo vampiro- lo mantenía vivo. Pero no ahora. Ya no. Porque ahora sabía la verdad. Vick se había ido, y jamás volvería.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-repitió, mas para si mismo que para Anna.

Ella se acercó a Jeremy de esa sigilosa manera propia de un vampiro, lo tomó por los hombros y así, tan repentinamente como se había aproximado, lo abrazó.

-Cuanto lo siento Jeremy, de verdad.

El muchacho alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Anna, aquella chica que sin previo aviso había entrado en su vida cambiando todo. Con ese aire de misterio, había cautivado a Jeremy, volviéndolo loco con sus historias de seres del inframundo, incitándolo a investigar sobre esos temas, haciendo que terminara creyendo en cosas que no eran mas que verdades. Por ejemplo, que los vampiros existen.

En verdad le gustaba Anna. Tenía aspecto tan frágil… y esa sonrisa, esa actitud, lo volvía loco. Le gustaba Anna. Mucho. Pero no era Vicky, jamás lo sería.

_Nadie_ podría compararse alguna vez con Vicky.

-¿Qué piensas, Jer?-dijo Anna.

- En ser vampiro-contestó.

Los ojos de Anna tomaron un aire juguetón y una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios.

A ella también le gustaba Jeremy. No lo veía como comida, como a un humano despreciable bueno para nada, no. Él era diferente: le gustaba su aire soñador, perdido, que siempre fuera al revés del mundo y que no le importara en absoluto. Le gustaba también el color de sus ojos, ni marrones ni negros, tampoco verdes, pero con una mezcla de los tres. Le gustaba su cabello y la forma en que se alborotaba con el viento.

Simplemente le gustaba Jeremy. Y sabía que ella también le gustaba a él.

Pero había veces en la que creía que era ella quien lo quería más…

-¿Quieres que lo haga ahora? ¿Quieres que te transforme?-Ella quería hacerlo. Ya se había hecho en su cabeza como sería la vida-o la eternidad- con Jeremy a su lado. –_Más sencilla, llevadera. Jeremy me haría feliz-_pensó.

Su respuesta la tomo desprevenida.

-No quiero que lo hagas, ya no.

No hizo falta más. En sólo esos segundos lo comprendió todo. Jeremy la había usado. Él no quería más que convertirse para estar con su Vicky, pero ahora que estaba muerta, ¿Cómo podría desear la inmortalidad? Jeremy no quería compartir la eternidad con Anna, sino con Vicky Donovan.

Pensó en matarlo. _Podría _hacerlo, vamos, no le tomaría más de unos segundos. Desgarraría su garganta, lo dejaría seco por dentro, lo enviaría con esa chica a la que tanto amaba.

-_Despues de todo eso es lo que quiere, estar con ella para siempre_-pensó.

Pero no lo hizo. No podía matarle. La idea de un mundo sin Jeremy le parecía insoportable. Lo quería demasiado.

Así que simplemente lo miró, triste, mas triste que nunca; se deshizo de su abrazo y lo más rápido que pudo, desapareció por la ventana de su alcoba.

-Lo siento, Anna, lo siento de veras.-Dijo él.

Sabía que lo escucharía.

…

Holaa!

¿Como estan personas?

Espero realmente que a diferencia de mí, esten muy bien. La verdad es que estoy teniendo unos días bastante grises y considero esto como la mejor terapia

Bueno, vayamos a lo importante: ¿Gustó o no gustó el fic?

¿Lo conservo o lo arrojo al pozo del olvido?

Agradezco reviews chics, me hacen muy feliz, y no cuesta nada dejar uno!

Asi que ya saben, contribuyan en hacer que mi vida valga la pena y comenten!

Que tengan un lindo dia,

Emily V. Howe


End file.
